


The Gang Plays Rope Tag

by Elijah_Partridge



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cum Ropes, M/M, Masturbation, Methamphetamine, Other, Shooting cum, Tag, lots and lots of cum, poppers, ropes, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge
Summary: The Gang shows up to play laser tag organized by Mac. He brings along some BEEFCAKES and the game turns weird.Inspired by this scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQmgEbrOHeg





	1. Chapter 1

**Philadelphia, PA**   
**Thursday, 8pm**

* * *

Frank, Dee, Charlie and Dennis show up to the Laser tag arena looking for Mac. Looking around they see that Mac has also invited a bunch of beefcakes, who are disrobing.

“Hey guys!” Mac chirps to the gang, “Time to get into uniforms.” Mac tosses everyone a mesh yellow or blue vest. “Okay, so everybody pop off your clothes, and put on your vest.” Mac takes off his shirt, and drops his pants and underwear. The beefcakes do the same.

“NO, NO,” Yells Frank, angrily pointing at Mac, “COME ON! NO, NO!”

“Frank! These beefcakes have worked their glutes off for our enjoyment. Now we’re going to show our appreciation, so grab some poppers, take a whiff, and let’s have a game of Rope Tag!”

“GODDAMNIT MAC!” yells Frank again.

“Wait a minute,” Dennis says, giving a quizzical look to Dee and Charlie, “Did you say Rope Tag?”

* * *

**The Gang Plays Rope Tag**

* * *

 

“Yeah, It’s like Laser Tag, except instead of Laser you take poppers, and hit each other with cum-ropes.” Says Mac, “Obviously you’ll all be at a disadvantage because I have my Karate power, and the beefcakes have work their muscles so hard they can shoot through quarter inch ply.”

“Uhhhhhhhhh, I think I’m going to sit the first round out,” mumbles Charlie as he grabs a bottle of poppers.

“Oh yeah, me too, this doesn’t seem like something for me,” says Dee, “although I’ll totally sit out here with Charlie doing poppers.”

“Yep,” Dennis and Frank say, grabbing a bottle of poppers each and taking a sniff.

“Okay, well we’re getting started, soak up that amyl nitrite and maybe you’ll be ready for the second round,” Mac says as he puts his arms around another blue team member and they march into the arena gingerly stroking their cocks.

“Guys we really need to talk about Mac,” Dennis says, as he holds the poppers up to his left nostril and takes a deep breath.

“Yep,” the gang responds in chorus as they take a hit.

 


	2. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac and the blue team battle it out against the red hunks in the manliest sport of all - Rope Tag.

Mac and the other three members of blue team are in their corner waiting for the starting klaxon to sound. They’re standing in a circle jerking their massive cocks, edging as close as possible to cumming.

“Holy shit you guys are hung!” Mac says to the circle as they stroke long arcs on their cocks. “I’m not quite up to snuff in the size department. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’ve had no complaints but shit, you’re all packing bazookas.”

Blue-1 puts a comforting hand on Mac’s shoulder, “look the game isn’t in the size, it’s in the power and aim. You have the power and aim right.”

“Oh man I got the power!” Mac says and he starts flailing around practicing his Karate moves. “Hee, Hoo, Hyah,” he finishes a downward chop and the Klaxon sounds.

The blue team is rushing through the left hallway towards the red base, keeping low and stroking it out of the line of fire. Blue-2 peers out of window and yells, “two of them are rushing the middle!” just as thick ropes of white cum fly through he window and lather Blue-2 and the wall behind him in sheets of cum. Red welts immediately appear where the ropes hit him, the force of impact blowing him off his feet.

Mac turns to move forward and sees the other two members of red team rushing the hallway, he can see the pre-cum dripping from their cocks. Thinking only about power he rushes forward and knee slides on the cum slicked floor past his two remaining team members. He can hear the forceful ropes zinging over his head like bees. He pumps furiously letting loose a streaming white bow of cum, raking it across the two red members and covering them in his warm spunk. They are blown from their feet with the impact. “Feel the power!” he yells.

Looking back Mac can see his last two teammates prone on the ground, looking like they are held down by ropes of cum. “It’s all up to me,” Mac thinks, and decides to rush the red base. He crawls to the end of the hallway, floors slick with cum, and crouches readying his rush. He jerks his cock, edging until just the right moment and rushes. He runs forward until he hits a warm puddle of semen, he slips and falls flat on his back sending splatters of spunk across the room and onto the walls.

He looks up to see the two red members turn a corner stroking. “Newbies always fall for the puddle ambush,” one says as he lets forth a gushing cum-rope. The other red member walks up to his face and begins to unload. Mac feels the warm cum cover his entire body and decides to try to get off a counter shot. He jacks his cock one last time, and shoots a glorious arc that only manages to cover his own chest.

“You got to aim at the other team Mac,” Red-2 says, leaning down to give Mac a hand up.

“Oh man that was a blast!” Mac says, “let’s get pumped up for round 2.”


	3. The Gang Smokes Meth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the first match the gang helps the beefcakes pump up with some meth!

Charlie, Dee and Dennis are sitting in the locker room, wondering what the fuck is going on, and getting high on Poppers. Mac strolls in with the Beefcakes. He is cover from head to toes in cum. “Oh shit,” they say in unison, looking aside.

“Oh man, that was a blast,” Mac says, a large glop of cum slides of his chest and onto the floor with and audible plop. Sweet Dee gags. “Do you guys want to get pumped up with us for round 2? It’s such a rush,” Mac sputters out excitedly.

“I’m really not into this today, you go ahead though,” Dennis says. “Yeah I think I’m going to head back to Paddy’s,” Charlie mumbles. At the sound of more cum sliding of Mac and the Beefcakes Dee Gags harder, covering her mouth.

“Are you guys sure you don’t want to get pumped up with us? We’re gonna get so jacked. And smoke some meth.”

“Ohhhhhh,” Charlie say, “meth hey?”

“Well I’m not into the second round, but maybe we could stay for the meth and then go back to Paddy’s," Dennis offers.

“Okay so new plan, meth then Paddy’s?” Dee says.

“Oh okay,” Mac stammers, “well let’s smoke some meth!” He puts his hand up for a high five, the gang avoids his hand entirely.


End file.
